Unhealthy Obsessions
by ggirl722
Summary: Women are turning up dead and the connection between all of them may have put Catherine on the list for being the next victim
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this fic awhile ago and posted it on another site for fiction. Now that I am back I figure I would add it here as well.

Title: Unhealthy Obsessions

Rating: M

Spoilers: Viva Las Vegas:

Summary: Women are turning up dead and the connection between all of them may have put Catherine on the list for being the next victim.

6

6

The bartender motioned toward the office; Catherine smiled and headed toward the back of the club. _Chris would be_ _surprised to see her_ she thought as she had told him she was working late.

She hadn't been dating him long but she felt the relationship was heading more and more toward serious each time they were together. Chris was a nice guy, smart, intelligent, caring and honest, that was what she needed, aside from the crazy shift they both worked there was nothing wrong with the current relationship she was in with him. This was a step up from the other guys she had dated, and the one guy she had married.

With a smile on her face she decided not to knock and walked into his office. The smile soon faded when she saw Chris with another woman.

The brunette stopped giggling and focused on Catherine, causing Chris to do the same. "What did you expect? I run a night club" he sighed when Catherine hadn't commented.

With that she turned and raced out of the club, tears forming in her eyes.

Catherine reached her vehicle and climbed inside; she wiped her tears and put the key in the ignition. "Damnit" she whispered trying to hold back a fresh batch "How could I have been so stupid?" she asked herself wondering why these things kept on happening to her. "What the hell is..." Catherine was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Typical." she grunted as she seen Chris's name come up the cell phone screen. But Catherine had no desire to speak to him, she had nothing to say; and he had said all she needed to hear.

"I run a night club" she murmured to herself recalling the comment he made "Stupid son of a bitch!" she snapped throwing the cell phone on the seat next to her.

Catherine looked at the clock and sighed it was a little after one and she was wide awake, miserable and heart broken but still wide awake. After all she did work the graveyard shift. "Men." She sighed climbing out of her Denali and heading into ther house. "Who needs them!"

Catherine locked the front door behind her and headed through her living room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Why are you so surprised?" she asked herself looking in the mirror at her tear stained face. "You should expect this by now; it's virtually impossible for Catherine Willows to have a decent relationship."

Catherine washed her faced and headed back to her room and climbed into her bed. She looked over at the clock "2:30" she quoted the time "It's going to be a long night." She snickered rolling over on her side.

She didn't know exactly when she fell asleep but she was fully aware that it was a quarter to four when she was awakened by the ring of her phone. She didn't bother to adjust her eyes to see the name displayed on the screen. "Hello?" she cleared her throat to make it sound as if she was wide awake. A failed attempt on her part.

"Catherine?" Gil's voice boomed, he sounded a little irritated "I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour now!"

Catherine sat up in her bed and flicked on the lamp next to her "What?" she snapped "No you..." she trailed off. She had just remembered her cell phone was still on the passenger's seat of her car. "Sorry." she apologized

"I need you; I've been trying Nick and no luck, its Warrick's night off. So you and Sara are all I've got." Catherine sighed "What's up?"

"I've got a 419 out on Parker, just off the strip"

Catherine nodded "Give me twenty?" she asked throwing back the covers.

"No problem" Gil replied "see you soon."

Catherine climbed out of her Denali and headed toward Gil.

"Did you lose your phone?" Gil asked as she approached him.

Catherine shook her head "Sorry, I left it in the car." She shrugged "I wasn't thinking."

Gil nodded "Right…" he turned to Brass who was up ahead with the body.

"Our DB is female, looks to be in her late twenties, early thirties her purse was with the body but it's been picked clean so no ID."

"Where are her shoes?" Catherine asked as she and Gil stood over the body.

"Not with the body." Brass commented "No one's has come across them."

Catherine nodded as bent down "there's no blood. she spoke looking at the victims' left hand which was oddly bent across her back. "And her arm as been broken; she.." Catherine began as she pulled a brown hair from between the women's fingers, and commented on her defensive wounds "She may have gotten a piece of her attacker." She sighed

6

6

"No blood and no visible wounds, I'd say strangulation, we'll know more when David flips the body."

"And where is.." Gil began wondering why it had been so hard to track down the members of CSI Headquarters that night.

"I'm here, sorry; traffic on the strip is always terrible."

David examined the body and waited for the word to flip the victim.

"Pretty girl…" He commented

Catherine placed the hair in an evidence baggie and turned back to the body, within seconds she stopped in her tracks.

"Catherine?" Gil had noticed her hesitation "Do you know her?"

Catherine looked over at Gil "I..."She began she didn't know her personally, she didn't even know her name but she knew damn well that just hours before she was the same women who had been nibbling on her boyfriends ear.

"Catherine?" Gil said her name in the form of a question.

"Yeah..." Catherine began "I think I do."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unhealthy Obsessions

Rating: M

Spoilers: Viva Las Vegas:

Summary: Women are turning up dead and the connection between all of them may have put Catherine on the list for being the next victim.

Chapter 2

6

6

Gil sat across from Catherine in the break room and watched as she played with the stir stick in her coffee cup.

"So?" Gil began "You want to tell me how you know our victim?"

"I don't…" Catherine paused "Not really."

"How so?"

"I mean, I know her because I sort of met her."

"Catherine." Gil was growing impatient "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Catherine furrowed her brow "Don't be like that." She retorted pushing back her chair "Don't treat me like a child; don't talk to me in that tone."

"Catherine sit down" Gil stood up "I just want to know what's going on."

Catherine nodded "So you can judge me?"

"What?" Gil snorted "I don't judge you."

"Oh really." Catherine shot back " You do, and you make it hard for anyone to want to open up to you. Why? Why do you make it so hard for me to tell you things?"

Gil was confused as to what he had done "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Chris!" she snapped; not wanting him to see her cry. "He….He cheated on me…He cheated on me with her."

Gil watched her with sympathy in his eyes. Deep down he knew Chris was just like the others. Actually to be honest he didn't know, because he had never even met the man but any guy that was with Catherine wasn't good enough for her.

"I'm sorry." He sighed "How did you know, When did you find out?"

"Five hours ago." She sniffled "I'm sorry. I'm just…I hate that this happened again."

"Did you talk to her?" Gil questioned hoping his line of questioning would not upset Catherine

"No!" Catherine replied "Why would I talk to her, I walked in and she was up on the desk, he was all over her, I didn't feel the need to shake her hand it didn't seem necessary."

"Then what happened?"

Catherine frowned at him "I ran out, I drove home, I cried myself to sleep and you called me and here I am" she paused "Why? What do you think I killed her?"

Gil sat back in his chair "You know it's routine to ask."

"Routine? Well Thanks Gil, some best friend" she quipped and stormed out of the break room and past Brass.

"Gil." watched as Catherine stormed by "What's that about?"

"Catherine's boyfriend cheated on her" Gil began

"Ouch!" Brass interrupted

"With our Jane doe" Gil added

Brass raised a brow "Oh...So…"

Gil nodded "Catherine's off the case, at least until she's ruled out."

"So you think she…" Brass began

"No, I don't but we can't treat her special because she got hurt or because she's our friend and collegue, like it or not its motive."

Brass nodded "You want to take her statement?"

Gil sighed "I have to meet with our victim in the morgue, but you can have a go at it."

Brass nodded "Sounds good. Keep me posted."

6

6

"So do you think I killed her too?" Catherine paced back and forth in the interrogation room

"I think you might want to sit down Cath." Brass sighed "You know we have to do this."

Catherine sighed "I know." she said sitting down across from him.

"So… you know the drill."

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I got off work, I went home and showered; it was about one-thirty when I got to the club.

"Which club?" Brass jumped

"The Acid Drop." She replied " My boyfriend….ex boyfriend Chris Bezich is the owner, I was going to see him, I walked in to his office and he was kissing another women, our Jane doe, I didn't say anything to either of them and Chris asked me What I had expected, I took off, I was angry. I sat in my car" she sighed "Tried to stop crying long enough to drive my self home, at that time is was around two. I got home and got ready for bed, I washed my face brushed my teeth and went to bed. When I woke up it was almost four and Gil was calling me."

"So there was no confrontation with either Chris or the victim?"

"If there had been I would have told you."

Brass nodded "I understand I just have to double check."

"I didn't kill her Brass, I was hurt but not enough to kill someone. He can have whoever he wants as long as I'm not being strung along."

Brass nodded "Okay, you know I'm going to have to tell you to stay in town,"

"I guess your going to ask for DNA too" she was sarcastic "You want to check my body for any signs of a struggle?"

"Not right now, but if it were to come to that you know it would be standard procedure."

Catherine nodded "Yeah. I know." She stood up "standard procedure." she repeated "I guess that means I'm free to go."

Brass nodded "Oh and Cath?"

Catherine stopped

"Take it easy on Gil; he's just doing his job."

Catherine snickered "Yeah. I can tell." She replied and walked out of sight

6

6

Gil was leaning over the body as Doc Robbins concluded his autopsy

"What did you find?" Gil asked

"What do you want to know?" Doc replied

"TOD and COD"

"Time of death, judging by liver temp I'd have to say between one and three thirty, not long at all."

Gil nodded "and COD"

"Cause of death? That's easy; strangulation. A mold of this imprint" he point to her neck "was taken and I would say a belt was your murder weapon, of course I'm just speculating. She also had bruising around her ankles which could be consistent with being bound or restrained, if she was however; whatever was used wasn't very thick which means it may not have been very strong."

Gil nodded "Any signs of sexual assault?"

"The rape kit showed trauma to the vaginal tissue but it may not mean rape, I sent my findings to the lab, finger nail scrapings, the works, you should have your results soon."

6

6

Catherine climbed into her Denali and rested her head on the steering wheel. All she wanted to do was get home and close her eyes. She started her vehicle when her cell began to ring once more.

Catherine grabbed the cell phone and saw once again that it was Chris. Hitting the ignore button she placed the phone in its holder and drove home.Back at the lab it would only be a matter of time before Chris was brought in for questioning. And on the ride home she thought long and hard about whether the man she had recently dated could be a killer.

Catherine turned off her engine and headed toward her front door.

"Catherine!"

She quickly spun around "Chris." She stepped back "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you; I've been calling you. I wanted to apologize for earlier."

Catherine scoffed "You wanted to apologize, do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"I don't care; I need you to know how I feel."

"How you feel? I know how you feel Chris; I want you out of here!"

"She didn't mean anything, It didn't mean anything! What I had with Jessie, it was just sex."

"Jessie is that her name?" she paused "Because she was found dead this morning!"

Chris looked at her shocked "What are you talking about!"

"What you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"She's dead; someone killed her, after she left you. I assume"

Chris shook her head "but I… just, Ohmigod."

"Yeah" Catherine added "Oh my." Feeling a little guilty for her lack of remorse

"You don't think I killed her do you?"

"Funny. You don't even want to know how she died? You're so quick to assume you are being accused."

"How?" he added

"I don't know." Catherine spoke "and right now I don't care, I don't care about you, and I don't care about her."

"Catherine. I didn't do it, you have to believe me, and it would kill me if you didn't."

"Why all of the sudden do you care what I think?"

"Because I made a mistake." He admitted

"Save it I don't need you. I know what you are, and you're no different from those other men unless of course you're a killer."

"Please Catherine don't do this." He begged

"You never pegged me as pathetic Chris. You brought this on yourself. The sad thing is if I hadn't come tonight then I would have been none the wiser, and you would have gone on leading me to believe that it was just you and me."

"I don't want anyone else Catherine."

"I don't trust you." She sighed "There's no trust."

Chris sighed "Let me earn it, let me gain your trust back."

"Leave!" Catherine said her tone cold. "It's over."

Chris nodded and got back in his car

"It can't end like this" he whispered "you need me; you just have to see it."

6

6

Gil sat in his office going through the files he was preparing for the case. He kept staring at his phone hoping Catherine might call him.

He knew she was upset with him. And he realized asking what had happened was a mistake on his part. But she was his best friend and he was hers. Truth be told he knew she could never kill not out of rage or anger probably not even out of self defense. But his job was first and procedure applied to everyone. He would just have to make it up to her. He would figure it out. He would give her some time to herself and later he would call. What he really wanted to do was find the bastard who cheated on her and kill him for hurting her. But what would that solve?

Gil would figure it out. He sighed and stood up from his desk "I guess we better find out who our victim really is."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unhealthy Obsessions

Rating: M

Spoilers: Viva Las Vegas:

Summary: Women are turning up dead and the connection between all of them may have put Catherine on the list for being the next victim.

Chapter 3

6

6

Sara was in the DNA lab when Gil arrived.

"Hey!" she smiled and then changed her tone "I heard about Catherine."

Gil nodded "Did we get anything on the hair she found?"

Sara nodded "Yeah..." she paused "It was a match to our victim. Who is no longer a Jane doe, her prints were run through Afis and a match came back. Her name is Jessie Parkins. She was arrested last year on suspicion of trafficking."

Gil nodded but didn't respond; Sara noticed that he seemed to be in another place.

"Gil?" she called trying to get his attention "You okay?"

"Yeah." He put a hand to his head

"Migraine?" she answered for him "that's rare."

Gil nodded "Yeah, but I'm fine, our victim was strangled; she has a unique pattern of bruising which suggest our murder weapon may have been a belt. If that's the case it was probably worn by our killer."

Sara nodded "Well, I let you know what comes back when I finish running the DNA from the rape kit."

Gil nodded and turned to leave the room " I'm going to find Brass and head over to the Acid Drop, According to Catherine Chris was still with our victim when she left, so that may mean he was the last person to see her alive."

Sara smiled and turned back to her work. "I'll page you with my findings."

6

6

Catherine woke up later that afternoon to Lindsey storming through the living room.

"Mom?" the girl called as she flung her backpack next to the couch "MOM?"

Catherine winced as she adjusted to the light that illuminated from the lamp she had just turned on.

"Lindsey?" she responded climbing out of bed and stopping at the top of the stairs "I'm right here. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Lindsey appeared at the bottom of the stair case. "Chris is here."

Catherine made a face "Chris?" she repeated

"Chris. Your boyfriend."

Catherine nodded and almost instantly regretted introducing Lindsey to him.

Catherine slipped down the stairs seconds after hearing his name and summoned Lindsey off to her room.

"But Mom…" Lindsey protested

"Now!" Catherine was stern and Lindsey reacted as she headed toward her bedroom.

Catherine headed toward the living room where Chris had decided to make himself at home.

"What the hell is wrong with you." She demanded to know "What are you doing back here?"

"I figured you were tired and you would let Lindsey take the bus home, so I went and picked her up."

Catherine raised her eyebrow "You did what?"

"I didn't see it as a problem." He smiled stepping toward her. "Lindsey is quite fond of me, and I of her."

Catherine stepped back "You didn't see it as a problem, did you forget what happened last night, or early this morning for that matter. Did you forget that we are broken up?"

"I just thought you should take some time to cool down. I want to make this work."

Catherine couldn't believe her ears, why was he being so persistent. "I'm sorry you're so stubborn but I told you once and I'll tell you again. You and I are done Chris there is no 'us'. I don't understand why you don't get it. You're the one who cheated. You're the one who did what you did. I've been hurt way too much by men like you and I'm done."

Chris smiled "I'm not like those other men."

Catherine shrugged "You have no proof." She paused trying to fight the tears "You have to go."

"I hate that I made you cry. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Catherine wiped her face "Don't be." She replied opening the front door. "And I want you to stay away from Lindsey."

Chris sighed and walked past her "I'll give you time. How much do you need?"

Catherine didn't reply and slammed the door behind him.

6

6

Brass and Gil were in the parking lot of The Acid Drop, when his beeper began to vibrate against his waist.

"It's Sara." Gil advised Brass. "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

Brass shrugged and headed in to the club. He reached the bar and instantly pulled his badge "I'm looking for Chris Bezich."

The bartender nodded "He just stepped out he should be back soon."

"Well while were waiting maybe you could help me. Do you know this woman?"

The bartender nodded "Yeah. That's Jessie. Why does she look like that….Is she dead?"

Brass smirked "Very observant. When was the last time you saw her?"

"She was here last night. She spent most of the night with Chris; until Catherine arrived."

"What time was that about?"

"Well, I remember Catherine coming in because she had this black dress on and she looked hot, it was around one. I told her to go right in."

"Did you know that Chris was in there with Jessie?"

The blond man nodded "I knew she was hanging around, but she usually was. Jessie's always been into Chris. But he told me he was willing to settle down with Catherine. So when I sent her in there I didn't expect her to come storming out five minutes later, with tears in her eyes."

"Did she leave right away?"

"Who do you mean? Catherine or Jessie?"

"Both." Brass replied

"Catherine didn't stop for anything she was clearly upset, I watched her walk right out of the club. Then I knocked on the door of Chris' office and he told me to get lost. Around one thirty I saw Jessie storm out of the office and into the ladies room. Too be honest" he paused pouring himself a drink "I don't recall seeing her come back out."

Brass nodded "Which way to the ladies room?"

The man pointed toward the back of the club. "But I think you need a warrant."

Brass nodded "Maybe so, that must mean you have something to hide."

The man shook his head. "Not at all, but I'm just a bartender. Chris may be my friend but he runs the place. He calls the shots, He'll be back any minute and you can ask him permission."

6

6

Back in the parking lot, Gil was in the middle of a conversation with Sara.

"I did the test for spermicide and it came back positive. This corroborates Catherine's story that she saw Chris cheating in her."

Gil nodded "So Jessie had sex right before she died, but it doesn't mean it was rape. The autopsy showed bruising and tearing to vaginal walls. But it's not consistent with force. So we can rule out rape. But we've yet to find out where she was killed before she was dumped in that alley."

"Doc just sent me a second report. He said that our vic had a small void in her scalp where her hair had been pulled from the roots. It may explain why we found her own hair in her hand."

"How so?" Gil was curious

"Well." Sara began "Whoever attacked her may have grabbed her from behind. If that's the case she may have tried to break free and run. But if he or she grabbed her from behind by the ends of her hair. She could very well have reached back for support. Her attacker was pulling her by the ends so she grabbed the same shaft of hair that was being pulled and tried to yank it back and break free."

"Maybe." Gil offered "Thanks for the update, Brass is waiting for me, I'll see you back at the lab."

Gil was heading into the club when he was stopped by man he was unfamiliar with.

"Excuse me." Chris called "Are you lost. Can I help you with something?"

Gil nodded "Yeah, I'm with the Las Vegas crime lab, do you know a Chris Bezich."

Chris nodded "Yeah, that's me, you're here about Jessie?"

Gil nodded "Yes, you heard about her murder?"

Chris nodded once more " My girlfriend told me this morning, it's terrible, whatever you need to know I want to help, please" Chris motioned " come in we can talk in my office."

Chris and Gil entered the club as Brass was coming to gather Gil.

"I see you found our trusty owner." Brass began

"Mr. Bezich this is Jim Brass, he's the detective investigating Ms. Parkins' murder."

Chris nodded "Well I tell you what I told you friend here" he pointed to Gil "I want to help, so what ever you need from me." he walked past the two men and stopped at the bar. "Can I offer you a drink?"

Gil shook his head "We're on duty. Mr. Bezich."

"But..." Brass began "I was wondering if I could check out your ladies room, I have reason to believe Jessie was in there after your confrontation last night."

Chris made a face that matched the face Gil was making at Brass. Since when was there any statement that Chris and Jessie had a confrontation.

"What are you talking about?" Chris began "There was no confrontation."

"You're telling me that you got caught cheating on your girlfriend, by your girlfriend and there wasn't any confrontation? Neither of them was upset? There were no words exchanged?"

Chris nodded "That's right, Catherine caught me."

"Catherine?" Brass played dumb

"Yes. Catherine Willows; I believe you know her detective, so let's stop the games because I have nothing to hide. Catherine caught me, Jessie was mad that I was more serious with Cath, I realized after Catherine stormed out what a big mistake I had made. I told Jessie to take a hike" he paused grabbing a glass from behind the bar "My only regret was not going after Catherine right away. She's an amazing woman." He smirked

Gil watched him with daggers in his eyes. Who the hell did he think he was? He had known Catherine for an all of five minutes. Gil had known her for twenty years; and he was well aware of how amazing Catherine was. What man wasn't? He just didn't know why she kept getting involved with men like Chris, but it seemed to be an unhealthy habit, maybe even and unhealthy obsession; No. That wasn't right. No one could be obsessed with constant betrayal, but what ever it was; he would break her pattern; if he could just muster up the courage. And he could, Maybe, He hoped.

"But like I said" Chris continued " I want to help so you do whatever you need to as long as I can open my club in two hours."

Brass nodded "I'm not making any promises."

Gil sighed and headed toward the back of the club "Is this your office?"

Chris nodded "Yes, do you have to check there too?"

Gil nodded "Of course, We need to rule you out as a suspect."

"That's fine, the sooner this is over and done the sooner we can get on with our lives."

Gil raised an eyebrow. _We_ he thought the bastard must be referring to Catherine.'

6

6

Gil was still processing Chris's office when Brass came back from the bathroom.

"Gil." He motioned for him "You might want to see this."

Gil followed Brass to the ladies room to the last stall on the right side.

"Cleaning crew must not have been in yet, or they missed a spot."

Gil nodded and bent down "hand me my kit" in the bottom of the toilet bowl was missing chunk of hair from the back of Jessie Parkins head.

"How much you want to bet that's a match to our victims."

Gil was ready to stand when he noted a slight discoloration on the wall behind the toilet, "hey Brass hit the lights" he requested after spraying his luminol. "I've got blood." He stated with a small sense of victory in his tone. "And lots of it."

"But." Brass began "our vic didn't have any wounds so that blood can't be hers."

"Well it may not be her blood but its way to much blood not to suggest this is the scene of another crime."

"I guess our club owner is going to have to take a trip down-" Brass stopped mid sentence when his pager was next to go off.

"419" he looked down at Gil; Another wonderful day in Vegas."

6

6

It wasn't long before Gil and Brass had reached the scene of a second body dump; and were greeted by the first officer on scene.

"I was just finishing up my routine patrol." The young officer began, "I saw this man" he pointed to the poorly dressed homeless man inside his cruiser "he had blood on him as he was coming out of the alley and he was mumbling something. I pulled up to stop him. That's when he told me about a body. I came down the alley and I found her lying here."

Gil and Brass were now standing over the body "This might be a long shot" Brass began "But do you think we may have found the body that lost all that blood."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unhealthy Obsessions

Rating: M

Spoilers: Viva Las Vegas:

Summary: Women are turning up dead and the connection between all of them may have put Catherine on the list for being the next victim.

Chapter 4

6

6

Gil stood staring down at the dead body. She was beautiful' he thought to himself, she looks…she looks like Catherine.'

Gil closed his eyes and opened them again. "Catherine?" he whispered to himself bending down for a closer look. "It's ...I..can't…."

"I found Id on her" Brass broke his daze "Elizabeth Brown, aged 36, she worked for Liza's Escort service."

"Escort service?" Gil repeated

"Yeah." Brass added "Are you okay?"

Gil nodded he still hadn't taken his gaze from the victim but he soon realized that his eyes were playing tricks on him. The body was obviously not Catherine.

"Yeah" he replied "fine" he added clicking on his flashlight "Defensive wounds" he turned the victims hand.

6

6

"Mom?" Lindsey called from the kitchen "can I go or not?"

Catherine sighed and slowly climbed off the couch she had remember Lindsey asking her to go to the movies earlier the evening but she still hadn't answered.

"Do you really need to do that tonight?" she asked her daughter

Lindsey nodded " Of course I do, and Melanie's mom said she'll pick up and drop off so you don't have to even drive " she paused " Mom please!" She whined

"Alright." Catherine decided "What time is she coming?"

"six-thirty" Lindsey replied

"Six-thirty?" Catherine mimicked "Linds' that's in like ten minutes. You haven't even eaten!"

"I don't have to eat now; I'll grab something later with Melanie and the others."

"Alright." Catherine smiled as Lindsey headed toward the front door "Have fun, be home by 10:30."

"Mom!" Lindsey protested

"The movie will be over by then Lindsey, 10:30!"

"Fine." Lindsey shrugged and ran out the front door.

Catherine stalked to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, a box of wheat thins and headed back to the sofa.

Before she even had a chance to sit back down her doorbell rang. Catherine turned and slowly headed in the other direction toward the door. Wondering who could be at her door.

"Catherine!" the man called as the door opened

"H...Hi..." Catherine began wondering where she had seen this man before and if she even knew him

"It's Mark." He smiled

Catherine didn't reply

"We sort of met the other day; I'm the new bartender at The Acid Drop."

"Oh..." she replied "Yes..." the man was right the day before she had been working a case and she stopped by the Acid drop to check on a suspected dealer that frequented the club.

"Can we talk?" Mark asked

Catherine sighed "Alright" she answered slightly confused.

"So." She motioned toward her kitchen "What brings you here?" she asked wondering how he knew where she lived, although she figured if possibly wasn't that difficult to find out.

"Chris. I think he's in trouble"

Catherine nodded "If he killed that girl I would say yes he is."

"But he didn't" Mark paused "He couldn't have."

Catherine nodded "Well Mark that's fine but why would you come to me?"

"He loves you. He needs your help. And I know you work with the crime lab."

"You right. I do work with the crime lab, but it doesn't change anything." Catherine replied a little annoyed.

"You're his girlfriend. You're telling me you're not going to help him?"

"I'm not his girlfriend anymore. He cheated on me. Whatever mess he got himself into he will have to get himself out."

Mark shook his head "Look. He didn't mean to hurt you. He's just…"

"No offense but it's not really any of your business!" she cut him off "I think you should go." She stood up and headed toward the front door to let him out.

"Catherine!" he grabbed her arm "You don't understand he could go to jail."

"I understand." she pulled away; her anger rising. "It's not my problem."

"Just hear me out." He began leading her to the couch. "If you don't want to help then tell me what I have to do to clear him."

"If Chris is innocent" she sighed "then he has nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry." Mark began "I'm sorry he hurt you." He inched closer "But Chris. Chris is a great guy. I've know him for awhile, even before I started working for him. And he's cares about you so much. Sometimes he doesn't realize how important things are until he loses them. He didn't mean to hurt you. I know this. He talks about you all the time." Mark sighed "Catherine?" he turned her face gently so she was facing him. "you have no reason except that I am begging, You have to trust me and you have to trust Chris."

Catherine sighed and gave a small smile "I'll have to think abo-..." she began but was halted when Mark came at her.

"What are you doing?" she pushed him off before his lips touched hers

Mark fell backward " I'm sorry." He stammered "I...I...don't know what came over me."

"It's definitely time for you to go." Catherine snapped.

"Think about that I said." Mark sighed "Don't let my stupidity change your decision to help Chris."

Catherine nodded but didn't reply. There was no way in hell she was helping Chris.

6

6

"So?" Gil began "COD?"

Doc sighed and pointed toward the laceration on the side of the victims head. "Blunt force trauma. I count six open wounds but she was dead after the second strike."

"Overkill?" Gil commented

"Extreme overkill." Doc replied." Who ever killed her tried to strangle her first. She was also stabbed." He pointed "Three stabbed wounds in the back which all punctured her left lung rendering her helpless."

"What about Time of death?"

"She's been dead a few days. I'd say about sixty-eight hours."

"Sixty-eight" Gil raised a brow "So late Wednesday?"

Doc nodded "I'd also state that judging by the pattern around your victims next your two cases are now one."

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unhealthy Obsessions

Rating: M

Spoilers: Viva Las Vegas:

Summary: Women are turning up dead and the connection between all of them may have put Catherine on the list for being the next victim.

Chapter 5

6

6

"When was the last time you saw Elizabeth?" Brass asked the tall blonde sitting behind the reception desk at Liza's Escort Service.

"This past Tuesday night, she was leaving for a gig at The Acid Drop. At two am I figured she was to drunk to check in and went straight home but Chris called and asked where she was, she didn't show up the next day and she never called." She sighed wiping a tear "Now I know why."

"How well do you know "Chris Bezich?"

"Very well, he's been a client for years. You don't think…" she paused " No. Chris didn't kill her. You don't think Chris killed her. Do you?"

"We need to cover all bases."

"Well we've been doing business for awhile know. Chris is quite the charmer and Elizabeth fell hard for him. But Chris is a player. I told her not to get too attached."

"And?" Sara jumped in.

"She started sleeping with him, and soon she wanted more then that. Chris wasn't the type to commit, and he broke it off about a month or two ago. Elizabeth was devastated, and for awhile all she wanted to do was get back at him. Especially when she found out there was another women. So when Chris showed up two weeks ago to hire her she jumped at the chance in hopes to expose him."

Brass glanced at Sara as the women began to breakdown "I'm sorry for your loss, but if there is anything else you remember could you give us a call?" Sara handed her a card.

"Yes of course." The women sniffled. "Anything to help."

6

6

"When did you last see Jessie alive?" Gil asked sliding the picture toward Chris.

"last night…she and I had sex and then she left." He paused "It was around one thirty I think."

Gil nodded "The coroner said Jessie died between one and three that morning. Which means you were the last to see her alive. How did she end up dead Chris?"

Chris shrugged and slumped back in his chair. "I told you I don't know, and if you think I killed her, you're crazy. I didn't kill anyone."

"Where were you between one and three thirty that morning?"

Chris leaned forward and put a hand to his head "I left the club."

"Where did you go?"

"I had some thinking to do. I hurt someone important to me and I had to figure out how to fix it. So I went to talk to her."

"To her?" Gil repeated knowing he was referring to Catherine.

"My girlfriend" he paused " Catherine, only she wouldn't answer my calls and I couldn't figure out what to say to her face to face so I sat outside her house waiting."

"Waiting for what exactly?" he replied sarcastically at the thought of him sitting outside her home like a predator.

"You know Catherine. She's an amazing woman. When you hurt someone like her, someone that you realized you can't live without you feel ashamed and embarrassed."

Even though he knew the situation he asked anyway "So what happened?"

"I cheated on her." Chris began "She walked in on Jessie and I and I was a jerk. I should have gone after her right away and I didn't."

"Did you and Jessie fight, or did Catherine and Jessie fight?" he asked knowing very well Catherine hadn't.

"No. I told you there was no fight. Catherine didn't speak to Jessie. I told Jessie she had to leave; she called me a jerk and stormed out. Catherine didn't do this and neither did I."

Gil nodded "What about Elizabeth Brown?"

"What about her?" Chris asked

"How did you know her?"

"She's hired help." He scoffed "She works for an escort service. Sometime I rent her to help with private parties. You know to keep the men happy."

Gil raised an eyebrow in disgust. Why? He thought was Catherine wasting her time on this guy. " Did you sleep with her too?." He asked point blank.

"I haven't seen her in two weeks. She was supposed to work for me last Tuesday and she never showed."

"Did you sleep with her?" Gil repeated "Because we found her dead body in an alleyway a block from _your_ club. We also found blood in the ladies room of _your_ club and I am certain that it's a match to her."

"I don't know what your talking about but I didn't kill either of those women. I cared about Jessie but it was purely physical. And Elizabeth and I were…It happened one or two times. I didn't mean anything."

"Elizabeth was raped; you don't know anything about that?"

"I told you I haven't seen her in over two weeks. I don't know who is doing this but someone is out to get me. Someone is trying to hurt me and…" he paused "Catherine." He sighed

"What about Catherine?"

"Someone is doing this. Hurting the people I have had recent relations with, what if they are coming after her?"

"You don't think that sounds far fetched." he asked trying to keep the instant worry from showing on his face. "Who would want to hurt you? Who hates you that much?" Gil asked thinking the list was probably a mile long.

"I can't..." he stammered clearly in distress "I don't know... there…I don't know."

Gil nodded and stood up from the table. If Chris was telling the truth then Catherine may be in danger and he wanted to be the one to talk to her first.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked standing up "Can I go?"

Gil nodded he didn't have much and blood in a public bathroom was hardly reason for Chris to be kept in custody regardless if he knew both victims." I'm going to ask you to stay in the city. But you can go."

Chris nodded and passed Gil the only thing on either of the men's minds was getting to Catherine.

6

6

Catherine rolled over on her back for the fifth time that night and glanced over at the clock. She was about to make another attempt at closing her eyes to fall asleep when her phone rang.

Catherine reached toward the night stand and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she spoke clearly letting the caller know she hadn't been sleeping.

"Cath?"

It was Gil.

"Grissom." She spoke his name " It's midnight. What do you need?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm listening" she replied, her coldness stinging him

"Can I come over?"

No' she thought to herself I don't want to see you right now.' "What for?"

"It's important Cath….." he paused waiting for a response "Catherine?"

"Fine." She answered " Whatever."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

Catherine hung up the phone and slipped out of bed. Throwing on a sweatshirt over her tank top she headed toward Lindsey's bedroom to make sure the phone hadn't woke her.

After pulling the blanket over her daughter Catherine turned out the light and left the room as the doorbell rang.

Not realizing the short amount of time between Gil's phone call and the doorbell ringing she assumed he must have been already on his way.

"Chris?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unhealthy Obsessions

Rating: M

Spoilers: Viva Las Vegas:

Summary: Women are turning up dead and the connection between all of them may have put Catherine on the list for being the next victim.

Chapter 6

6

6

"Chris?" she answered the door clearly annoyed

"Cath…" he stumbled forward. " I need to talk to you."

"Chris" she caught him as he fell into her. " I told you to stay away."

"I know, but you're confused and hurt and I understand."

"You know what Chris. I am hurt. But I'm not confused. What you did is not confusing to me at all. It's absolute bullshit but it's in no way, shape or form confusing. I'm stunned that this happened to me again but I'm not blaming anyone but myself. I'm not going to cry about it or you anymore. You made your choice. You can't change my mind."

Chris sighed " I hear what you are saying but I need you. I need us. There isn't anyone else for me."

"Did you say that to the other women? I have a feeling you told them the same thing before she let you fuck her." she screamed " I can't believe I fell for it. I regret letting you touch me. I regret the day I met you."

"Don't…Don't say that." Chris replied pulling her into him

"Don't." she pulled back "You're drunk. Chris you don't know what you're saying and you probably don't know why your even here. So save yourself some time and just go."

"I Love you..." he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"Stop it!" she snapped attempting to push him off. " I can't do.."

Chris didn't bother to let her finish and decided a kiss would make it all better.

Catherine was fully aware he was drunk and the situation wasn't going to get any better. But she wasn't giving in She despised him, he made her sick, But somehow she felt herself kissing him back.

"Chris…" she whispered "Please.." she asked as his lips made his way to her neck.

"Chris." She closed her eyes, remembering the first time he kissed her and how he made her feel every other time they were together. "No." she opened her eyes and all the anger came back. He cheated on her. He lied to her and she wasn't giving him another chance. She respected herself far too much to be that girl.

"No!" she resisted as she felt herself falling to the couch. " Chris! Please!" she shrieked even though he continued to ignore her.

"Just let it happen." He reached under her sweat shirt to touch her. " Your skin was always so soft." he smiled and proceeded to kiss her neck.

"Chris." She pushed at him but his weight was heavy "You're drunk, and you're hurting me." She began to tremble. "Please stop." Catherine didn't know what to do. If she screamed Lindsey would wake up. But did she want to subject her daughter to any danger. She really didn't know what he was capable of, and she had never seen this side of him.

"Catherine. I can't. I have to be with you. I need you to know how much I care."

"I know how much you care Chris. Let's talk about this. Please." She begged hoping to deter him. But it wasn't working. Sheer panic washed over her when he reached for her pajama bottoms. " No. Chris. This is not what I want, if you love me you'll stop, you have to stop."

"shhhh.." he whispered. "just let it happen.. I…"

Both he and Catherine were surprised when the gun cocked.

"Get off of her Chris."

Chris removed his hands from Catherine's body and raised them slowly

"Don't shoot, I just wanted to talk to her."

"Well it looks like she has nothing more to say to you."

"Catherine." Chris looked at Gil then at her " Tell him to go, and we can be together, just tell him what you want."

"I want you to go Chris." She whispered holding back her tears "I want you to go and I don't want you to come back. You're drunk and you don't know what you're doing."

"Catherine.."

"Damn it Chris!" She snapped

"Okay." Chris "I'm sorry." He turned to Gil and walked out the door.

Gil proceeded to lock the door behind him and returned to the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked not sure what to do for her or what to say.

Catherine nodded, she wasn't going to cry, not because of Chris and certainly not on front on Gil " Yeah." She stood up " You want ..You want something to drink?"

Gil watched as she ran from him and followed her to the kitchen.

"It's okay to be upset Catherine."

"I'm fine." She whispered taking a glass from the cupboard.

"Cath.." he put his hand on hers as she reached for the tap.

"Gil!" she pushed his hand away.

"It's okay to cry. It's okay to be emotional."

"It's not!" she snapped " Not in front of you it isn't."

Gil stepped back

"You're always judging me, you look at me like I'm a disappointment to you and the lab. You talk to me like you're disgusted. I can't take that, not from you. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry." He reached for again this time he wasn't letting her pull way. "I'm sorry." He looked her in the eyes and pulled her into him allowing her to fall apart.

6

6

"Has anyone seen Gil?" Sara asked taking a seat in the break room next to Greg.

"I think he's gone for the night." Greg answered.

"Gone? Gil. Never. Gil lives in this place."

"I think he had something to ask Catherine. I know he interrogated Chris earlier tonight."

"Oh." Sara added a little disappointed.

"Honestly." Greg began with a small smirk " I think Gil is just a little jealous of Chris and Catherine."

"What?" Sara looked over at him and Warrick took a place at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Greg you're crazy."

"No seriously guys. Think. Catherine is hot. She's hot and I don't know about any of you but she's…" he paused " She's hot."

"Their best friends Greg." Nick said rolling his eyes "And besides Gil's not the superficial type. It doesn't matter what she looks like Gil will like someone for what makes them, them." He looked over at Sara and smiled " Not just because she's hot."

"But you're not denying it." Greg stood up still smirking " She's hot."

"I don't think we should even be talking about Catherine like this. She's having a hard time right now."

"You're right" Warrick agreed " We should be…"

Warrick was interrupted by the PA system calling for Sara to come to the front desk.

Sara shrugged and headed toward reception.

"Ms. Sidle." The blonde women approached.

"Liza?" Sara remembered her from the Escort service

"I couldn't find your card to call, so I just came down. You said if I remembered anything."

Sara nodded and motioned toward a seating area.

"I just thought I'd ..I remembered that afternoon she was supposed to work at the club for Chris that his friend came to talk to her."

"Which friend?"

"Mark. I.. he came to see her they were talking about Chris and he asked her if she still loved him."

"I got a phone call so I don't know what happened but Mark was mad and he stormed out. I know you think that this is something I should have remembered sooner but I was just in shock from everything."

"Well I thank you for coming down as soon as you did. I'll look into it for you and I'll let you know what we find."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unhealthy Obsessions

Rating: M

Spoilers: Viva Las Vegas:

Summary: Women are turning up dead and the connection between all of them may have put Catherine on the list for being the next victim.

Chapter 7

6

6

Catherine didn't know how much time had passed but she had noticed she was now on the couch with her head resting on his chest.

"Hey." He smiled as she slowly sat up.

"Hi." She sniffled wiping her tear stained face. " What time is it?"

"Just after three. How do you feel?"

"I've never been that scared in a long time." She whispered as she realized her hands were still trembling. " Thank-you for…He was…"

"You're welcome" Gil sat up next to her and took her hand in his. Can I ask you something?" Gil looked her in the eyes.

Catherine nodded

"Has he…" he began not wanting to ever think that Catherine would let anyone assault her without telling him or doing something about it. " Has he ever tried." He didn't even want to say the words "That before?"

"You mean is this the first time he tried to rape me?"

"Yeah." Gil replied hating that he asked but needing to know.

"He was drunk, but no he's never forced anything on me before. He's just…" she paused " It doesn't matter. I'm not making excuses for him he did what he did."

"I think you might be in danger." Gil was blunt

Catherine looked at Gil confused " Danger? What are you talking about?"

"Another woman was killed, she was; She also had a relationship with Chris a few months ago, he dumped her because she wanted more then physical part. She didn't take it well. She was supposed to work at the club for Chris last Tuesday night and she never showed up. Her blood was found in the bathroom at his club, she was killed there."

"You think that Chris killed both of these women?"

"I don't know, he seems to think that someone is out to get him but he has an alibi for the time of both murders, when Jessie was killed he was sitting outside your house. A neighbor called it in, they were worried and it was verified that he was here." He paused watching her reactions. "When Elizabeth was killed Chris was hosting a V.I.P party. He didn't kill them. And he thinks whoever did is going to come after you."

Catherine didn't reply. But she made a face as if to say she might be aware of someone or something.

"Cath? What's the matter?"

6

6

Mark paced back and forth waiting for Chris to come back.

"Mark?" Chris was surprised to see him in his office. "What are you doing in here?"

"Chris! Where the hell is going on?"

Chris sighed and slumped down in his chair. " They let me go. They know I didn't kill those women. I have an alibi and they both checked out."

"So what now?" Mark looked annoyed

"What do you mean what now?

"Elizabeth and Jessie are dead. What is going to happen?"

"It's not my concern, I have a business to run and a relationship to fix."

"A relationship?" Mark was annoyed " With that whore?"

"Don't talk about Catherine that way." he snapped feeling him temples

"I can't help it Chris she was all over me. You're telling me that because you cheated on her it's okay for her to cheat on you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I went to see her, I went to ask her for help after they took you in. She told me she didn't care, she tried to take me bed. And that's what you say you want in a woman."

"Mark, you don't know what you're talking about. Catherine's not like that. I was just with her."

"She's not taking you back!" Mark began to sweat and his hands began to shake.

"These bitches keep taking you back." He pulled out a gun and pointed it toward Chris.

"Mark!" Chris jumped from his seat with his hands rose " What the fuck is going on?"

"I want her." He sneered " You don't deserve her. You always get the women and you don't deserve them. You don't appreciate them. you turn them into whores, and you can't keep doing this. You can't just fuck them and throw them aside. That's why…"

"What." Chris moved toward him " What's why?"

"Don't you fucking move Chris, I'll kill you just like the others… Just like Elizabeth.." he paused " She was so special to me. She made love to me. I thought she wanted me and she was just trying to get back at you. She used me and you win again. That bitch …I just. She walked away from me. I followed her to the restroom. No one even thought twice about it. They were all having fun."

"You killed her...and Jessie to?"

"She. She didn't know how real my feelings were. I saw her everyday. I watched her come in and out after Catherine would leave and before Catherine came. She was a slut and it was all a game to her. I told her to leave you alone. And she told me to get lost. It happened so fast." He paused and began to ramble " Catherine is so beautiful and you hurt her, and yet she still wants you. What does a man have to do?"

"I love her Mark. I don't want to play anymore games with anymore women I only want her.!"

"It's too late if. she. Took. You. Back. She's no better then the other two, she'll have to understand. I need to make her understand."

Chris shook his head and took another step forward. " You don't have to hurt her. It's not going to change anything."

"It's too late." Mark aimed and pulled the trigger, the shot sent Chris backward, and to the ground.

6

6

"Cath. Talk to me…." At the sound of his cell phone Gil answered" Grissom?"

"Gil, its Sara. Is Catherine with you?"

Gil nodded " Yeah. She's right here."

"Liza, the owner or the escort service came to me, she said Mark had an argument with Elizabeth the day she died."

"The bartender at the club?"

"Yeah, He also said he watched Jessie enter the ladies room before she was killed. I thought I'd let you know. Brass is going to bring him in."

Gil nodded " Thanks." he hung up

"What's going on?"

"Mark. They are bringing him in."

Catherine nodded " He was here earlier tonight. He told me that he needed my help, that he and I should help Chris. He tried to kiss me. I told him to leave." She paused " Do you think it might be him doing all of this."

"I don't know but Brass is bringing him in now. I should get back to the lab."

Catherine nodded " Okay."

Gil stood up and headed for the door " Are you going to be okay?"

Catherine nodded " Yeah, I'll be fine."

Gil turned to leave "I don't think I should leave you."

"Lindsey's asleep. I'm not waking her up, you said Brass is bringing him in as we speak. Just go. I'm fine."

Gil shook his head. " No. If it's him I need to make sure he doesn't come back. Chris already tried to hurt you tonight. I'm not letting it happen this time. Brass and the rest of the team can handle it. I want .." he began

"Alright" she turned toward the kitchen " Hey Gil?" she stopped

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." she smiled

Gil nodded and sat back on the couch and watched as Catherine made her way around the kitchen and then back to the couch.

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Catherine turned to face him.

"Chris." He sighed " Do you love him?"

Catherine shook her head. " No. I don't know if it was just convenient. I mean. I thought he was a good guy. But I'm not playing that game. I did it once before. I'm not doing it again. He said he loved me. But he cheated. Eddie cheated. I just want to be happy and being with a guy after I know he's cheated on me defeats what I stand for. I don't trust him anymore. And being with someone you don't trust is a waste of time for both of you."

"What now?"

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head

"Are you just going to give up?"

Catherine shrugged " Where is this coming from?"

"From me." Gil smiled as if being sentimental was something he always did. "I guess I just." He stopped taking in her beauty " Never mind."

"No." She slid closer to him and took his face in her hand. "Gil. What's going on?"

"I love you." He whispered

"What." She leaned back shocked at what he had just said.

"I love you."

"Gil..I'm.." she looked him in the eyes "why haven't you said anything?"

"I couldn't, I didn't feel I deserved you. I didn't think you would feel the same way. I didn't think someone like me would be good enough for you. Catherine you are amazing. You're smart and funny and sophisticated. I don't think I know one guy who doesn't want you. I don't know one person who doesn't want what you have. The courage, the heart. You're special Catherine. And I'm not. "

"You are too." She smiled "You're special. Sometimes when I look at you. I think that the women you decide to be with. Is going to be the luckiest women in the world. You're smart and funny and you have an amazing heart. Tonight proves that, even though you don't always show it. But when it counts." She took his hand. "When it matters your always there."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that." She stopped and placed her lips against his.

Gil wrapped his arms around her, as she ran her hands through his hair.

The kiss deepened and Gil took the lead and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. A soft moan escaped her as he ran a hand up her sweat shirt and caressed her breast.

" Catherine. " He whispered pulling away. " Are you sure…you.."

"I love you too." She smiled " But if you don't want to then we…"

Gil shook his head and took the plunge taking her hand in his " Come with me." he smiled

Gil headed toward the bedroom but Catherine's hand slipped from his grasp

"Cath," he began " Are you…"

But Gil saw it too, Mark was in the room with both Catherine and Gil his gun was pointed toward the two.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Unhealthy Obsessions

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Women are turning up dead and the connection between all of them may have put Catherine on the list for being the next victim.

Chapter 8

6

6

Mark kept his gun aimed at both Gil and Catherine and made his way toward the couch they had just be sitting on.

"You were going to take him back." Mark scoffed "He cheated on you, and you still wanted him back."

Catherine shook her head "Mark I don't know what Chris told you but I don't." she fumbled "I didn't take him back."

"Bullshit!" Mark retorted "You women never learn, you never learn."

"Mark I think you should put down the gun and…"

"SHUT UP!" Mark shouted firing a warning shot just above Gil's head.

Gil instantly was quiet and raised his hand as if to surrender.

"All I wanted." Mark began lunging toward Catherine and taking her hand in his. "All I wanted" he pushed her to sit on the couch. "was a chance."

"Mark," Catherine attempted to reason "It's not that…."

"I didn't ask you to speak!" he screamed smashing the butt of his gun against her cheek.

"Mark!" Gil stepped forward in attempts to protect Catherine.

"Don't you fucking move! I'll kill her." He grabbed Catherine by her hair and stood her up. "She's a whore. They were all whores!"

"Are you talking about Jessie and Elizabeth?" Gil asked

Mark nodded "I had to do it." He admitted "Elizabeth wouldn't listen. I told her he was cheating; he didn't take her seriously. I started sleeping with her and she told me she loved me and that night I saw her come in the club. I followed her to the bathroom and she told me Chris had called her and said he wanted her back. She said she wanted him."

"What happened?" Gil inquired trying to keep Mark calm enough to let go of Catherine.

"She spit in my face. Told me I was nothing compared to Chris. She laughed. So I fixed her. She tried to fight me, but she wasn't strong enough. I tried to choke her but she wouldn't die. So I got the pocket knife I sometimes use at the bar and I stabbed her. She kept screaming. She wouldn't shut up. I picked her up pushed her into the stall. The floor had just been washed and we slipped and she hit her head on the toilet. There was blood everywhere; but she stopped moving."

Catherine looked over at Gil from her position on the floor and then back at Mark. "And Jessie?"

"I set you up Catherine. I knew he was in there with Jessie and I wanted you to see what a liar he was. I helped you and then you rejected me. Jessie stormed out of his office shortly after you, I figured by the look on her face Chris had told her to take a hike. I had my mind made up right then. I was going to console you and make it look like Chris was killing his lovers. I was going to win this time."

"You don't understand..Mark I..." Catherine whispered

"No!" he cut her off "I didn't know you were just like the others."

"I'm not." Catherine defended herself

"You are, look what I caught you doing."

"I love him." She replied glancing over at Gil

"You love him?" Mark walked to Gil and pressed the gun to his temple. "Will you still love him with a bullet in his brain?"

"Wait!" Catherine jumped up catching a glance of Gil's cell phone on the cushion "Don't. Don't hurt him. Mark." She paused "Let's leave."

Gil and Mark both looked over at her

"Please. I want to spend time with you. I want to get to know you. I didn't know you felt this way. All you had to do was tell me. Now I know and I want to try this." She paused glancing at Gil "Mark. I want to try this with you."

Mark grinned and then looked from Gil to Catherine "Looks like I win." He remarked punching Gil in the stomach.

Gil keeled over when his breath was taken from him.

Catherine watched as Mark stood over Gil and took the opportunity to slide his cell phone into her pocket.

"Let's go." He grabbed Catherine and pulled her toward the door.

Within a minute Gil was able to regain himself and stumbled toward the open front door just in time to see his vehicle race down the street.

Feeling his pocket he tried to search for his cell phone. "Damn it!" he snapped running to the kitchen to call brass.

6

6

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked keeping her eye on the road.

"Just drive!" Mark demanded holding the gun close to her.

"Is Chris dead?"

"Who cares?" Mark replied

"You can't keep killing people. And if you killed him you would have had to make it look like a suicide, otherwise."

"Turn left!" he shouted cutting her off

"Otherwise." She began again "No one will believe he killed those women, and they will be looking for you."

"Don't you worry about it." he replied "Turn here." He pointed left

"Where are we going?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Mark commented "Why is that?"

"What are you talking about?" Catherine inquired using her free hand to secretly dial her cell phone hoping Gil would hear it ring.

6

6

Gil had hung up with Brass and was waiting for both he and Catherine's mother to arrive so she could stay with Lindsey who hadn't yet waken up.

He headed up the stairs and stuck his head in her door to check on her when he heard the ringing.

Gil paused for a moment to listen where it was coming from and race to Catherine's bedroom.

A sense of relief washed over him when he saw his name flash on the screen

"Catherine?" he answered but she didn't reply. Gil listened

6

6

"Stop right here!" Mark snapped raising his gun to her. "Get out!"

Catherine put the vehicle in park "Why are we here?" noticing the club

"We have to check on Chris, and I left him to die in his office."

6

6

Gil listened on the other end as Catherine's mother arrived with Brass.

"Do you know where they were going?" Brass asked watching Gil

Gil held up his hand as to ask him to wait. "He took her to The Acid Drop." He paused "They just got there; he said he left Chris to die. He's going to kill her Brass."

Brass nodded "I'll radio it in and back up will meet us there."

6

6

Mark pushed Catherine through the bar and toward the Chris's office.

"What if he's already dead?" she asked stalling

"You're going to fix it."

"Fix it?" Catherine pretended

"You're the investigator. You can stage it, make it look believable."

"I can't do that." she argued "Your prints are probably all over; it's hard to stage a crime scene, there's no such thing as the perfect murder."

"Just shut up!" Mark yelled pushing the door open with Catherine's body.

Catherine stumbled through the door and fell over what she had a feeling was the body of Chris Bezich.

As Mark flipped the lights on her suspicions were confirmed. She slowly stood up to find her shirt and hands smeared with his blood.

"Pick him up!" Mark waved the gun.

"What?" Catherine asked confused

"Move him!" Mark demanded "NOW!"

Catherine bent down over the still body and instantly realized he was still alive.

"I thought you wanted to get to know me." She asked avoiding the task at hand

"Do what I say!" Mark ignored her "And don't worry, we'll have all the time in the world to get to know each other."

"This is crazy. The cops are going to find us!"

"How would they even know where to look?" Mark asked "Unless you tipped them off!"

"How would I have done that?" she defended herself "I haven't been out of your sight yet."

"Move!" he snapped pushing the gun in her face. "Move…Now!"

Catherine sighed and did as she was told; she proceeded to bend down and rolled Chris over. With all her effort she tried to pull him up, but she failed and fell over him.

"It's hard, you have to help me!"

Mark ignored her and waved his gun.

Catherine shook her head but didn't respond and tried once more. Standing at the head of his body she grabbed his arms and began dragging Chris.

"Hurry Up!" Mark demanded "We have to get out of here!"

"Then help..." Catherine began, but before she could finish she felt herself falling backward and hitting the ground. Catherine realized she had slipped in his blood and she listened as the cell phone; still on skid across the floor and toward Mark.

"What's this?" Mark picked up the phone.

On the other end Gil realized what had happened as he pulled into the parking lot.

"This must be the boyfriend." Mark began "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Don't hurt her!" Gil pleaded "Just let her go!"

Mark grabbed Catherine off the floor by her hair causing her to shriek. "Don't hurt her!" Mark mimicked "Don't hurt her. Your whore is as good as dead!"

Mark flipped the phone closed and in the same breath threw Catherine to the ground. "It could have been great!" he screamed raising the gun "It could have been amazing."

With that the shot of a gun rang out and echoed through the building and was heard by Gil in the parking lot.

Gil brushed off Brass's warnings and raced toward the dark building. Breaking the window he stormed inside. "Catherine?" he yelled trying to make his way in the dark. "Catherine?"

"Catherine?" Chris struggled to speak "Ca...Catherine?"

Catherine watched as Mark's body lay still beside her. "Chris?" she sat up and looked behind her as Chris fell to his knees.

Catherine quickly got to her feet. "Come on Chris." She propped him up on his shoulder "Let's get out of here."

"Catherine?" Gil yelled still panicked that he didn't know if she was okay. "Cath…

"Gil!" she responded and appeared behind Gil with Chris one her shoulder "I'm okay."

Behind Gil followed the paramedics that took Chris off of Catherine and two armed officers who entered the office where Mark was shot.

"I was so worried about you!" Gil took her in his arms "I never want to feel that way again."

Catherine smiled "Neither do I." she admitted "Neither do I."

6

6

Catherine woke up to the smell of coffee and the giggles of her daughter coming from the kitchen. She slowly sat up as the sun streamed in from the window and hit her face.

"Good morning." Gil smiled as he came in the room with breakfast

"Morning." She smiled kissing him as he sat next to her "What's this?"

"I just thought I'd bring the women I love breakfast in bed."

"Really?" Catherine watched him with a raised eyebrow " You want something?"

"No I don't!" he defended himself.

"Okay." She smiled back taking a bite of her eggs "If you say so."

"Actually..." Gil began

"I knew it!" Catherine set her fork down. "I knew it!"

"I thought maybe" he paused "Well since everything that happened with Chris and Mark. I thought you could use a break."

"A break?" she paused "A vacation kind of break."

"Yes." Gil nodded "So. I decided we should take Lindsey and we could take a little trip." He pulled out three tickets. " Maybe a cruise.?"

"What!" she grabbed the tickets "Are you serious?"

Gil nodded "Of course."

"Gil. This…" she paused " Is expensive. I can't let you pay for this."

"Well I did. So too late."

Catherine nodded "Thank you, this is amazing."

"You deserve it, you and Lindsey. We are going to have a great time. It will give us a chance to recognize each others unhealthy obsessions and help each other work them out.

"Sounds good" Catherine smiled "But" she whispered seductively in his ear "Is the only thing I'm obsessed with." She smiled climbing off the bed.

The end


End file.
